


You Carried On Through

by broken_hearted_bard



Category: simon snow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Follows Book Canon, M/M, Multi, Post-Book: Carry On, Spoilers: Carry On by Rainbow Rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi everyone!<br/>I'm officially on Hiatus from writing fan-fiction until after I complete my first novel and start querying it, but....we just moved a week or so ago and we're still settling in. While we've been settling, I read Rainbow Rowell's Carry On (Simon Snow) and I liked the book in general, but I felt very disappointed by the end and the epilogue. I cannot believe that's what she thought was good and right for her characters.<br/>So, while on hiatus, I just couldn't get this one-shot out of my mind. If you've read any of my work, then you know how I like to play around in others' worlds, and change stuff -- and really, ideally, fix things I felt should have been different. So, this is my attempt (one-shot) at fixing things for Simon Snow.</p><p>SPOILERS: Do not read this if you have not finished (to the very end) Carry On by Rainbow Rowell. It spoils the entire end of the book, and strives to fix it.</p><p>PLOT: Simon Snow finds out who his parents are, and magick is restored.<br/>Tiny one-shot.<br/>Pairings: Are just mentioned, not seen in actuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Carried On Through

Simon Snow shut the journal with a loud bang and leaned back against his desk chair. He placed his head in his hands. His eyes welled with unshed tears. As he blinked them back he thought... _why?_

Why had the Mage gone to such great lengths to cover everything up? To save magick? To save the World of Mages? To save the world? Why hadn't he ever told Simon he was his father?

It had been three years since the death of the Mage, and since the death of Simon's magick. Three years he'd been living with Penelope Bunce and dating Baz. It had taken nearly all of that time for the Mage's extensive collection of books, journals and other items (as well as a small cabin on a few acres of land) to become Simon's. Simon was the Mage's magickal hier, so all of the Mage's belongings were rightfully his, but with the bizarre circumstances of his death and the power of the Old Families, it had all been tied up in the courts for the last two and a half years.

This last journal had confessed it all -- everything the Mage had done during his last year of life. Previous journals had finally confessed the truth of Simon's birth -- and who his mother was. In amongst the books, Simon had also found a journal Lucy had kept while she'd been pregnant with him. Knowing he'd killed his own father, even though he'd never meant to, had put Simon in a state of despair and depression that he'd only begun to climb out of.

 _He wasn't a Normal after all_. His parents were both magicians. Lucy Salisbury and Davy (the Mage) had been his rightful parents. Magick wasn't something that had never belonged to him, he should have had normal magick. Not wonky, ritual induced, eating up other's magick, magic.

His thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening.

Penelope Bunce bounded through the open door, carrying a bag of groceries and giant messenger bag stuffed full of class materials and books. She dropped her bag on the floor and made her way to the kitchen.

"C'mon, Simon, come help!" she exclaimed.

Simon rose wearily from where he'd been sitting and loped into the kitchen. He leaned against the wall. "I should still have magick. Normal, not you know, _Normal_ , but...everyday, typical, like every other magician, magick," he said a bit sullenly.

Penelope blinked and then nodded. "Right. Only. You gave all your magick away."

"Ritual, dirty, created magick. It wasn't natural," he argued.

Penelope flicked her wand at Simon and cast, " **These aren't the droids you're looking for**. Your wings were showing again."

Simon nodded. He'd had his tail removed a couple of years before, because it was just impossible to dress with it. Dr. Wellbelove had done the surgery, and it had gone smoothly. Now, he only had the wings to contend with.

"Well, we've talked about trying to give you some sort of transfusion of magick, from a combination of willing donors. But, you've always said no," Penelope said as she and Simon got on with putting away groceries.

Simon nodded, but didn't comment. "Agatha sent me a letter. With a picture of your mom, my mother and the Mage -- all younger. She explained she'd had it for years and had meant to send it ages ago. Did you know?"

"Oh, wow. That's good, isn't it? Good that you have a picture," Penelope replied. "Did she say how she was getting on?"

"She's dating a Normal she met through school. A girl, Aelish, I think it was. She seems fine. Her note said...she was glad she'd run away and kept running."

Penelope's eyes widened. "Well, that seems...." She shook her head. "No, that seems exactly like Agatha. Has Baz been by yet today?"

"Nope. I'm not expecting him until later. 'Round supper."

Finished in the kitchen, Penelope grabbed her bag from where she'd left it and plopped down on the living room sofa. Simon followed her and sat across from her in the only armchair. He was about the start another endless, circling conversation about his parents when Penelope's mobile rang.

"Dad! Hi!" Penelope said into the phone. "Really? Where? Crowley, that's fabulous." There was a long pause as she listened to her Dad and then she hung up. She peered up at Simon through her lashes and grinned. "Dad has some very good news."

Simon leaned forward. There was only one thing Penelope's dad was working on at the moment that would hold any interest for Simon. "Is...is the magick back?" he whispered.

Penelope jumped up from the couch and gave a delighted squeal. "The magick's back, Simon!" she cried.

"Where?" he asked excitedly.

A huge grin split Penelope's face. "Everywhere there were still dead zones left have recuperated. My dad says Baz and his family can move back to their place in Hampshire."

Simon smiled genuinely, greatly happy at the news, for the first time in days. Perhaps weeks. They grinned at each other stupidly for several minutes before Penelops clapped her hands to her face and said, "I haven't told you the most important bit!"

"There's something better than that? Magick is back! The atmosphere of magick is whole again, Penny!" Simon replied.

Penelope nodded. "The best bit, Simon, is...my dad says there's every possibility your magick, the magick you should have always had, will also appear. You'll be a magician again, Simon. Only, this time...you'll be one for good, and it'll work."

Simon frowned. "How does he know that?"

"When the magick began filling back up, filling back in, it was green and...smoky, like the magick you had, remember?" Penelope explained.

Simon nodded.

"Well, this magic was many-colored and clean. Not smoky, not like a fire'd recently been lit. It's pure. It's what's supposed to be there. So, my dad thinks that's a good indication that you'll get your rightful magick back," she said.

Simon scratched his head. "But it's not for sure?"

"You'll need to go to the doctor, have some tests run. If they come out positive, then yes....it will be for sure, for real, we just won't know how long it'll take to form," Penelope responded.

"I won't...have to go back to Watford, will I?" he asked quietly.

Penelope laughed. "No, Simon. You'll be able to go on, to Normal university or Mage School or whichever. You'll be able to take your exams, your leaving...all of that. You'll be you again. A mage, again."

"Just not the Greatest Mage," Simon replied softly.

"No. But...you'll have magick."

Simon nodded. "I'll have magick." A grin spread its way across his face.

*************************************************

 

END


End file.
